Ib: Returns
by Okami Fubuki
Summary: Después de 7 años, Ib a vuelto a visitar una galería de Weiss Guertena, sin recordar nada de lo que ha ocurrido y acompañada de Mary, su "hermana". El ver el retrato de cierto chico le hará recordar unas cosas y con ello el juego dará inicio de nuevo. Mal summary. IbxGarry
1. 1- El retrato olvidado

Hace tiempo que quería escribir esta historia, pero bueno una larga historia sobre el por qué no lo había hecho antes que se resume en: escuela, trabajo, grupo de covers y rol. Si hago demasiadas cosas, por lo cual me había puesto en pausa en cuanto a todas mis historias a decir verdad, pero al encontrar que una amiga mía es fan de este juego así como del GarryxIb entonces decidi que era tiempo de subirlo X3 Yo solo espero que a ustedes les guste y eso.

**1.- El retrato olvidado.**

Habían pasado 7 años desde la última vez que habían estado en aquella Galería de arte. Siete largos años en los que nunca más había tenido contacto alguno con las pinturas, pues era realmente pesado para sus padres estar al pendiente todo el tiempo de las galerías que llegaban a la ciudad para exponerse.

Pero eso no deprimía para nada a la joven Ib, quien para entonces ya contaba con 16 años de edad.

Su hermana se mostraba de muy mal humor mientras estaban en la recepción. Ella odiaba las exposiciones de arte, según creía recordar ella no había estado de acuerdo en ir tampoco hace 7 años atrás... aunque, a decir verdad, no recordaba mucho de ese día por más que lo intentara realmente.

—Mamá... ¿No podemos ir Ib y yo a otro lado?— Preguntó la rubia que se encontraba al lado de la castaña. Aquella era su hermana menor, Mary, quien lucía muy poco contenta con la idea de que hubiesen visitado una galería. Pero no se trataba de cualquier galería, si no la Exposición de la galería de Weiss Guertena, Mary tenía bastantes motivos para querer alejarse de todo aquello que fuese una pintura o un marco.

Motivos que no pensaba dar a conocer pues eso traería recuerdos que no deseaba avivar en su "hermana".

—Pero yo si quiero ver las obras, Mary. —Exclamó Ib. Realmente deseaba ver las obras pues, esperaba que con ello, pudiera recordar algo de lo que había ocurrido años atrás, pues había vivido todo ese tiempo con una extraña sensación de haber olvidado algo que era realmente importante para ella.

Sus padres tomaron unos panfletos mirando a las dos jóvenes que esperaban detrás de ellos. —De hecho, ¿Puedo adelantarme a ver, mamá? —Preguntó con entusiasmo pues esperaba verlo todo.

Su madre asintió así que Ib comenzó a caminar por los pasillos, antes de comenzar a ser seguida por su hermana.

—Ib ¿No te parece algo aburrido? —Preguntó Mary mirando a la chica castaña. —Son solo exposiciones de pinturas y nada más, eso no es nada entretenido. —La rubia sabía perfectamente que lo que decía era mentira, no se trataba de simples "pinturas", estas tenían algo que las demás obras no y eso era vida, una artificial dentro de la galería pero la tenían.

Había pasado muchos años para poder salir de ahí y la idea de estar parada en los pasillos le hacía rabiar.

—Para mí no realmente… ¡Eh, mira eso! —Exclamó acercándose a una pintura, sin embargo la rubia no lo hizo, sino que se fue a otra parte de la exposición. La pintura mostraba a un chico no mayor a los 20 años de edad, con una ropa que a su parecer estaba algo desgastada así como varios pétalos de rosas de color azul que lo rodeaban.

Le miró fijamente, había algo que le recordaba vagamente cosas que no solían tener mucho sentido. Tenía la impresión de que le conocía de algo.

¿De qué podía ser? No lo conocía ni lo había visto antes pero… Por un momento llego a pensar que se parecía a…— ¿Ga...rry? —Susurró. Ese era su nombre si no mal recordaba, pero en la placa rezaba el nombre de "El retrato olvidado".

¿Qué pasaba con ella? ¿De dónde había sacado tal nombre?

Caminó hacia el segundo piso, viendo varias esculturas y obras que si que se le hacían conocidas de su anterior visita. _"Inquietud", "El Colgado", "Mujer trayendo el periódico_". Títulos que le sonaban de antes_. "La Dama de Rojo"…_ por alguna razón, quizás instinto, Ib dio un paso hacia atrás un poco asustada. _—"¿Por qué hice eso? No es como si fuera atacarme."_— Pensó la chica de orbes rojizos, no tenía idea de cuanta lógica y razón tenía el hecho de que se hubiera apartado del cuadro.

Bastantes razones a decir verdad.

Todo transcurría con normalidad, hasta que llegó a ese enigmático cuadro, uno enorme que cubría casi toda la pared de aquel pasillo. —Mundo Fabricado... —Esta vez sí que había sido capaz de leerlo.

Entonces todo cambió.

Las luces titilaron de manera brusca, hubo una oscuridad de segundos antes de escuchar un ruido y que todo tuviera luz nuevamente. Se asustó, por lo que decidió que era mejor volver a la recepción. — ¿Mamá? ¿Papá? ¿Mary?...—No había nadie. Un extraño sentimiento de dejavú la invadió. Eso le causo un escalofrío más luego se tranquilizo, esto ya lo había vivido antes. 7 años atrás exactamente.

Y entonces recordó algo. El cuadro del enorme pez que había en el piso inferior.

No lo pensó dos veces cuando bajo las escaleras corriendo, realmente no había nadie y todo parecía abandonado... la puerta principal no se habría y tampoco las ventanas.

La vez anterior recordaba haber entrado en ese cuadro, seguro que esa debía ser la entrada, sin embargo... esta vez no fue de esa manera. Al contrario, en aquel cuadro fue donde le apareció el mensaje de que debía volver al enorme cuadro de la sala. La obra aquella era su entrada.

Caminó hasta el cuadro. Notando que ya no había un marco en él, ingresando hasta un pasillo oscuro donde encontró nuevamente su rosa. —Sera que... ¿Sigue aquí? —Tomó la rosa y la guardó con cuidado, notando que ahora tenía un poco más de pétalos que tiempo atrás. —Tal vez... pueda encontrarle. —Dijo antes de andar por el pasillo un tanto temerosa e insegura.

Sentía miedo, no podía negarlo. No recordaba mucho, pero sí que recordaba haber estado en aquel lugar de una manera levemente vaga. Un recuerdo fragmentado.

Sin embargo, parecía que todo lucía bastante diferente, en donde antes había existido una puerta, ahora no la había, ni siquiera un cuadro con aquella mujer que lucía tenebrosa. Tal vez su antigua intromisión en el mundo de Guertena había ocasionado cambios luego de su partida.

Era evidente que de ser así, era posible que ahora se enfrentara a peligros diferentes a los que había tenido que enfrentar con anterioridad. Quizás serían retos un poco más difíciles y por ello era que su rosa tenía más pétalos, aun que se declinaba más por la edad ya que la rosa de Garry, si no mal recordaba, contaba con 10 pétalos mientras que la suya con una cantidad inferior, la cual rondaba apenas los 5 pétalos. Ahora podía ver en ella 8 pétalos.

Sacudió su cabeza dejando de pensar en esos momentos en cosas que no servirían de mucho. La única idea que tenía en ese momento era la de aquel muchacho de casi veinte años de edad que se había arriesgado por ayudarle a salir de ese lugar, pero también tenía la idea de que había estado con alguien más ahí dentro, no recordaba quien con exactitud.

Llegó hasta el final del pasillo encontrando una puerta. Jaló de la perilla… —No abre. —Mencionó al ver que parecía cerrada por dentro, justo entonces un mensaje apareció al lado de la puerta.

"_¿Queréis jugar de nuevo?"_

Era lo que escribía en él. Fue entonces que se escuchó un ruido seco e instantes después la puerta se abrió de forma lenta dejándole el paso libre a la chica de cabellos castaños. Ib continuó con el camino, cuidando con bastante precaución su rosa así como a ella misma, no estaba muy preparada para lo que pudiera ocurrir en esos momentos.

El pasillo lucía vació.

Tragó saliva al tiempo que retomaba su caminata, el eco de sus pasos resonaba como un leve golpeteo por todo ese lugar. Miró a su alrededor encontrándose con variedad de cuadros de diversas cosas, desde los más simples como flores y objetos de uso cotidiano hasta algunos más complejos como paisajes y retratos. Retratos que esperaba no cobrasen vida y la atacaran.

Pero… — ¿Por qué hay cuadros de personas? Guertena nunca pintaba a gente real. —Y lo recordaba por lo que había dicho una mujer acerca de los cuadros.

¿Serían entonces sacados de la imaginación del pintor?

Eran demasiado realistas como para que pudiesen ser tan solo inventados, no cabía duda alguna de que Weiss había sido un excelente artista, a pesar de que, dentro de todo sabía que había pinturas dentro de esa extraña galería que podrían atacarla en cualquier momento.

Mantuvo sus pasos de manera tranquila, mientras estaba atenta en sus cinco sentidos, gracias a ello es que escuchó como si algo se rompiera justo detrás de ella. Una de las pinturas había cobrado vida, una que anteriormente no había visto Ib, se trataba del cuadro llamado "Error", un hombre cuyo rostro tenía una mancha de color negro y parecía no ver bien hacia donde iba pero sí que se guiaba por el ruido.

—Eek… —Se sobresaltó antes que todo, al punto de que casi tiraba su rosa. Ib corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitieron fuera de esa pasillo, viendo como poco a poco es que algunas cosas comenzaban a mostrar cómo es que serian las cosas.

Por fortuna, la siguiente puerta no se encontraba cerrada, por lo que al entrar lo primero que hizo fue cerrarla y atrancarla con una silla que encontró. — E-Eso estuvo muy cerca… —Pensó mirando la rosa antes de escuchar una voz a sus espaldas.

—"_¿Quién… eres? ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?" —_Preguntó aquella voz.

Un escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo de la joven castaña, nunca antes había escuchado que una pintura hablara. Se giró lo más pronto que pudo mirando al otro lado del corredor una figura en el suelo, reposaba como si se encontrara descansando y con l cabeza baja.

— Yo vengo… vengo de la galería de arte. —Mencionó la chica acercándose con cuidado, temerosa de que pudiese ser una trampa para robarle su rosa, pero tampoco es como si quisiera ignorar el hecho de que le estaban hablando. —Entré… entré por una de las obras. —Explicó comenzando a darle forma a aquel bulto…

Cabellos violetas, apariencia jovial, chamarra rasgada…

— ¿Garry? —Preguntó Ib algo insegura mientras forzaba su vista debido a la poca iluminación de ese pasillo. —Eres… Eres tú. —Mencionó al tiempo que, sin pensarlo se atinaba a abrazarle fuertemente y con unas lágrimas en los ojos.

;A; no me maten por dejarlo hasta aquí, pero es que mi inspiración andaba de la patada con el inicio. Prometo que los demás estarán un poco más largos que este.

Agradecimiento especial a: **Lucy chan**, que sin ella no me habría animado a hacer este fic, así como por ser una excelente Garry en rol(?) sin ti no lograría plasmar a Garry de la manera correcta.


	2. 2- El comienzo del fin

Miren quien volvió~ mis queridos/as no se desharán de esta loca tan fácilmente si eso era lo que esperaban –De hecho ya hasta tengo preparada actualización de Hearth's Confused y un one-shot de SnK… aunque nada que ver esto con Ib-.

Bueno, sus reviews y los comentarios que me dieron en fb fueron suficientes para que me animara a continuar escribiendo este fic así que aquí les doy la entrega del siguiente capítulo.

Una nota que quiero agregar, a partir del siguiente capítulo, hacen aparición varios OC's, principalmente serán las "nuevas" pinturas que forman parte de la Galería –hice mención de esto en el primer cap.- así que, por favor, no me maten por ello.

En fin, Ib y sus personajes no me perteneces… bla, bla, bla… Y ahora el capítulo.

* * *

**2.- El comienzo del fin.**

Se había rendido en ese tiempo a creer que ya no había una solución.

Había sentido como poco a poco perdía las fuerzas conforme avanzaban por el pasillo de aquel extraño mundo en el que todo parecía sacado de un cuaderno de dibujos. De dibujos que podían clasificarse como de preescolar comparando que estaban en una galería de pinturas famosas e impresionantes a su parecer.

Si, le impresionaba la calidad de las pinturas pero más el que estas tuvieran vida.

No quiso mentirle, pero tampoco había querido decirle la verdad, puesto que era muy complicado tratar de decirle algo como aquello a esa niña de orbes rojizos. Garry sabía que estaba llegando a su límite y con ello, estaba seguro de que terminaría en lo peor mientras la niña rubia tuviese en sus manos su rosa azul.

_Tan frágil cual cristal._

La había intercambiado en un intento por salvar Ib. Por eso no le importaba lo que pasara en esos momentos.

Pero no quería ver ese rostro triste que parecía preocuparse. —Sigue adelante, si me necesitas yo llegaré. —Mencionó en un intento por convencerla de que debía salir de ese sitio.

—"_Estaré bien mientras puedas salir de aquí_."— Pensó para sus adentros, después de todo ese no era exactamente un lugar para un niño, mucho menos con tantas cosas queriendo atacarlos y con tantas cosas más que podían pasar ahí dentro como se les había mostrado.

Le miró sonriendo, viendo como la castaña se alejaba de su vista hacia donde la chica rubia.

Deseo para sus adentros que no le pasara nada malo, que pudiera salir con bien de esa horrible galería que no traía más que problemas y desgracias –O al menos para Garry lo era-.

Y aquel día había sido la última vez que la había vuelto a ver… Desgraciadamente tarde comprendería que Mary había tomado su lugar en la vida real. Aquel pasaje en el libro ahora tenía un sentido para el de cabellos morados: "Lo imaginario puede ser real…", Mary pasó a ser real mientras que él… una simple pintura.

_Intercambio de existencias._

Lo supo en el momento en que la rosa que alguna vez había poseído, desapareció. Con ello las pinturas y estatuas dejaron de atacarle, porque era parte de ellos desde ese momento, Garry no se hacía a la idea de que esto le estuviese pasando realmente, pero estaba consciente de que las cosas habían terminado así por algún motivo.

Se había ganado el rencor de Mary por descubrir su secreto.

En ese momento tan solo se quedó a mitad del pasillo, con una de sus rodillas alzadas y donde recargaba su brazo y su cabeza. Observando al suelo con una mirada pérdida. No tenía un sentido que deseara hacer algo, ahí no tenía que hacer, él no pertenecía a ese mundo a pesar de que la situación lo mostrara de esa manera.

¿Cómo había dejado que su vida pasara a ser solo una pintura?

Había perdido todas las razones que hubiera tenido antes para salir de esa galería terrorífica, aunque después de perder su rosa realmente ya nadie parecía interesado en la presencia del chico peli morado.

Tal vez lo único normal era el hecho de que las chicas de los cuadros continuaban persiguiéndole. Tal y como era la impresión que les había dado Guertena a las mismas, la intención de que algo les gustara y lo persiguieran como si no tuviesen otro objetivo más que tener aquello que anhelaran.

Solo por ellas es que se mantenía en movimiento para evitar que se le acercaran, aun les tenía cierto pavor por su experiencia vivida. ¿Y quién no lo tendría?

El tiempo había pasado, lo sabía gracias a que desde lo que era su "cuadro" podía ver a la gente de la galería. Pero no podía asegurar cuanto tiempo era el que transcurría, su reloj de mano seguía detenido como siempre, no había avanzado desde que había entrado ahí y parecía que no iba a hacerlo nunca más mientras estuviese encerrado como otra pintura más.

No iba a acostumbrarse nunca a lo que era esa "vida". Y era en esos momentos cuando incluso llegaba a compadecer a Mary, porque comenzaba a entender que lo único que ella deseaba era salir de esa galería pues estar encerrado no era necesariamente una sensación muy bonita ni mucho menos agradable.

Su rostro apacible, no mostraba más sentimiento que el de saber que había perdido.

_¡Oh! dulce y triste derrota._

Así se sentía, derrotado por la pintura de una niña de 9 años, derrotado por los peligros de aquella galería y, la peor de las derrotas, se sentía derrotado por sus propios miedos aun.

Su mirada paseo por el pasillo que tenía su cuadro. Incluso pensó en mirar afuera del mismo, pero era inútil ya que siempre era lo mismo.

Gente y más gente que desconocía y hablaba del valor que seguro tendría la pintura, de lo que expresaba la misma, así como el gran realismo que llegaba a presentar al grado que parecía un verdadero retrato. Si tan solo supieran.

Se negó a sí mismo la pura idea de echar un vistazo.

Mientras que prefería ir a andar hacia cualquier zona que lo mantuviese ocupado, claro que evitando lo que era el cuarto de los muñecos ya que seguían pareciéndole demasiado inquietantes y sobre todo ese lugar, así como la compañía que querían brindarle los mismos muñecos azulados.

Anduvo así durante largo rato o quizás corto. Ya no medía el tiempo porque carecía de un sentido el que lo hiciera, no contemplaba mucho menos una salida.

— Siempre es lo mismo. —Susurró al tiempo que llegaba a uno de los pasillos y notaba a dos de las damas pelearse mutuamente por otro de los nuevos cuadros incluidos a la exposición.

Garry evitaba meterse en las peleas de esas mujeres-cuadro, ya que finalmente terminaban por ver quién era capaz de quedarse con él y ese día estaba de un humor más decaído que el de siempre, motivos tenía para no querer ser perseguido por un sequito de esas jóvenes mujeres pegadas a un lienzo.

Su ruta siguió recta.

Antes de que volviese a lo mismo, agachándose en el suelo, con una de sus manos recargada en su rodilla. — ¿Cuánto tiempo tendré aquí? —Se preguntó antes de dejar salir un soplido. — Sé que ha sido mucho tiempo y puede que nunca salga, así que ¿por qué sigo preocupándome por el tiempo? —Hablaba solo, no quería entablar conversación con alguien más, porque sí, a pesar de que las demás obras hablaban, ninguno podría entenderle al no ser, o haber sido, humanos.

El sonido leve de algo desde la otra habitación lo confundió un poco.

¿Quién podía hacer tanto ruido de esa manera?

Las luces titilaron y entonces todo se quedo solitario dentro de aquel pasillo. Un sonido se produjo y segundos después un silencio sepulcral que invadió esa zona en su totalidad.

_Esto ya ha pasado antes._

¿Qué estaba pasando? Ya había vivido algo así, antes de quedarse encerrado había sucedido algo exactamente igual. Las luces habían titilado, todo se había vuelto oscuro y de pronto ya no había nadie cerca. ¿Alguien había logrado ingresar a la Galería?

De un momento a otro, todas sus fuerzas le abandonaron, dejándole tirado al borde del pasillo, sin poder levantarse, ni siquiera entendía el por qué en esos momentos.

Si por lo menos no estuviese solo. Si por lo menos tuviese a su lado a… — Ib. —Susurró mientras bajaba su mirada hacia el suelo, quedándose en esa posición como si durmiera nuevamente.

El cuerpo le pesaba, además de que sentía cierto cansancio.

Cerró sus ojos, con la intención de hacer lo de siempre, soñar… recordar los tiempos en que solía ser un humano. Aquellos tiempos en que seguramente podía haber sido recordado por alguien, pero el ruido de un andar apresurado y la puerta abriéndose de par en par antes de ser atrancada le sacaron de su ensoñación.

— ¿Quién… eres? ¿Cómo has llegado aquí? —Preguntó en voz apenas audible, sin alzar su rostro.

Escuchó la voz de lo que era una joven no mayor a los 18 años de edad, pues aun percibía un tono dulce y algo infantil en aquella voz, ese tono… le era bastante familiar. Por la respuesta que le había dado, supo que había sufrido el mismo infortunio que él: quedarse atrapado al interior de la Galería sin saber cómo.

Iba a preguntarle algo nuevamente, pero le escuchó llamándole por su nombre. — ¿Cómo… sabes?—Murmuró algo desconcertado y alzando su mirada azulina hacia la persona que se encontraba al otro lado del pasillo. Le escuchó acercarse hasta él y antes de darse cuenta estaba siendo abrazado.

— ¿Quién… eres? —Volvió a preguntar apenas entrando en sus cinco sentidos realmente. Sus orbes se toparon con los de una joven de 16 años de edad aproximadamente, estatura mediana y, evidentemente, con un cuerpo desarrollado como cualquier adolescente.

La joven le miró algo desconcertada. — ¿No me… reconoces? —Le preguntó mirándole fijamente antes de sacar a vista su rosa roja.

Garry parpadeo un par de veces. Cabello castaño oscuro. Mirada rojiza. Piel blanca…

_Imposible._

— ¿I-Ib? —Casi terminaba desmayándose ante su reciente descubrimiento. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado para que aquella dulce y tierna niña de 9 años de edad terminara convirtiéndose en toda una señorita? — ¿Cuánto tiempo…? —Apenas pudo pronunciar antes de tocar su cabeza tratando de digerir la información que acaba de llegarle de golpe.

¿Había estado casi 8 años completos encerrado en ese lugar?

—Siete años. —Respondió en un acto-reflejo la de cabellera castaña.

Su mirada paso del chico peli morado hacia el suelo, separándose unos centímetros más, no sabía exactamente que decirle al respecto. Ni siquiera ella había sido consciente de eso, había olvidado todo de un momento para otro y, con suerte, hoy había conseguido recordarlo y no es que tuviese los recuerdos completamente nítidos; eran más bien recuerdos borrosos, en los que había nombres algo confusos y cosas que le hacían correr, así como dos personas acompañándole y una de ellas había sido Garry.

— ¡¿7 años?! —Exclamó de manera que casi terminaba tirado en el suelo.

Había sido demasiado tiempo, increíblemente no había enloquecido en ese tiempo y se mantenía algo cuerdo, aunque resignado a la idea de que ahora pertenecía a la Galería de Weiss Guertena.

— Lo siento mucho… Debí venir antes. —Se disculpó la chica con él. Aquella tierna niña que, en su tiempo, le había mostrado que no había que temerle tanto a lo que sucediera, que lo había animado a continuar y había sido su principal motivo para querer salir con bien de esa galería del terror.

— ¿Por qué te disculpas? No has hecho nada malo. —Dijo con su voz suave.

_Dejavú… Juraría haber hecho algo así antes._

—Lo habría hecho de poder… de haber sido capaz de recordar todo antes. —Las palabras del peli morado parecían haber sido pasadas por alto por la chiquilla. En todo caso era mejor no hacerle recordar lo que había ocurrido durante ese enfrentamiento con la chica de cabellos rubios.

Un mal recuerdo que prefería evitar.

No le recordaría nada que resultara desagradable, aquel era un, curioso, reencuentro entre viejos amigos. O deseaba verlo de esa manera, aunque no fuese el mejor lugar para decir que se trataba de un buen reencuentro si no todo lo contrario. — Tienes que salir de aquí. No puedes quedarte mucho tiempo más. —Exclamó cuando fue capaz de recobrar totalmente su cordura.

— ¿Eh? —Pronunció de manera muy leve.

¿Por qué le decía que debía salir ya? No pensaba irse sola de esa galería de nuevo, porque estaba completamente decidida a que ambos salieran, como debió haber sido desde un principio.

— Ib, no puedes quedarte mucho tiempo, sabes perfectamente que esto no es un juego de niños, estas criaturas irán tras de ti. —Mencionó serio. No le había visto así antes, a excepción de…

~.~.~.~.~

— _¿La cambiarla por la rosa de Garry? La rosa Garry es azul ¿verdad que sí? Me gusta mucho el rojo, pero mucho más el azul. Este muñeco es azul ¿Ves? ¿Verdad que es una monada? —Mencionó aquella persona que en esos momentos le parecía a Ib algo borroso en su recuerdo._

_Recordaba a esos muñecos, incluso estaba impactada de que esos muñecos le hubiesen parecido conejos en un principio._

—_Así que… ¿Quieres cambiar las rosas? —Nuevamente hablaba esa tercera persona._

—_Ugh… —Garry trago saliva antes de mirarla. Ib tan solo le miró, si tan solo no le hubiese mirado de esa manera en el pasado._

— _Esto es… —Comenzó a decir el peli morado. — "No puedo rechazarlo." —Pensó para sus adentros el mayor antes de girarse de frente a esa persona que se encontraba frente a ambos, su rostro le era extraño, ni siquiera podía verlo. — Entendido. Por favor, dame la rosa de Ib a cambio de la mía. —Esa seriedad era la misma que expresaba ahora._

— _¿De verdad? ¿Estás seguro? —Su cara mostró preocupación por Garry, no quería que lo hiciera._

— _Si…— Esa decisión había marcado este momento._

_~.~.~.~.~_

— No me iré de aquí si no salimos juntos. —Afirmó mirándole decidida, al tiempo que tomaba la rosa con firmeza y sin apartar su mirada del chico de orbes azules.

— Ib. Tienes que irte ahora. —Lo decía realmente con desesperación ya que, estaba seguro de que, en cualquier momento podrían tratar de atacar a la castaña para apoderarse de su rosa y con ello de su vida como había ocurrido con él.

— Entonces no hay tiempo que perder. —Anunció ella tomando del brazo a Garry y caminando, llevando casi a rastras al chico que estaba algo atónito por la actitud de la joven. Aún no se acostumbraba a la idea de que realmente ya no estaba en compañía de una niña menor de 10 años.

— Está bien Ib, sin embargo, si esto llegara a ponerse más peligroso, me veré forzado a pedirte que continúes sola mientras trato de detenerlo. —Mencionó, aunque no estaba del todo convencido de que estuviese tomando la decisión correcta en esos momentos.

Caminaron por todo el pasillo, sin embargo a los pocos minutos se dieron cuenta de que no estaban llegando a ninguna parte. Estaba en una zona que ninguno de los dos conocía: La zona sin fin. Una zona que había sido creada a partir de la introducción de las nuevas obras a la galería… así como la nueva intervención de Ib.

No eran más que pasillos interconectados entre sí, con solo una puerta de entrada. La manera de salir de esa zona era un poco confusa, sin embargo caminó nuevamente antes de que Garry se diese cuenta de algo.

— Ese cuadro… —Mencionó al tiempo que le señalaba un cuadro de color azul, aquel cuadro anteriormente había estado en otra habitación y si no mal recordaba tenía un gusto extraño por comer flores.

— Tenemos que buscar un ramo o algo parecido ¿No? —Indagó Ib mientras con la mirada se encontraba dispuesta a buscar algo que pudiera asemejarse a una rosa. — ¡Mira! —Exclamó mientras corría directamente a otra de las obras. — Lilas… —Leyó sobre la placa.

El cuadro mostraba unas flores de color lila, que se encontraban en un jarrón sobre una mesa. En cuanto Ib termino de leerlo, el cuadro se movió y del mismo cayeron unas cuantas rosas.

— Nuestra llave de salida. —Mencionó Garry antes de que juntos caminaran hacia el cuadro que, anteriormente, casi estuvo a punto de jugarles una mala pasada.

— Jejejejeje… Tengo hambre… ¿Me das tu rosa? —Habló el cuadro azul.

Ib acercó al cuadro las rosas de color lila, al momento en que este comenzaba a comérselas con una amplia sonrisa y riendo al mismo tiempo que lo hacía. — Jejejejeje Gracias por la comida. Pueden pasar… —Mencionó antes de convertirse en algo parecido a una puerta con una manija.

Ib y Garry se miraron mutuamente, antes de abrirla e ingresar al otro lado…

El juego apenas y daba comienzo.

* * *

Y aquí se termina el segundo capítulo de mi historia. Sé que sigue siendo bastante corto pero, para serles sincera, no creo ser tan buena como para escribir algo más largo.

En fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Este fic va con dedicatoria especial para tres personas importantes para mí, así que **Moni-chan**,** Kavi-chan**,** Lucy-chan**… Siéntanse orgullosas, que ustedes son el principal motivo por el cual estoy decidida a continuar este fic. Las amo, queridas, no lo olviden.

Si es que merezco un review, les agradeceré desde mi pequeño kokoro de pollo.


End file.
